This invention relates to a hollow anode ion-electron source in which electrons (when the source is used as a plasma cathode) and ions of different elements, without ions of anode or cathode materials, with a high efficiency are obtained.
High efficiency and simple construction enable a long lifetime and a low production price of the source.
It is well known that the present ion sources and electron sources (plasma cathodes) are based mainly on arc or glow discharge with hot emission or cold cathodes. In the first case a very intense, low-voltage arc discharge followed by intense cathode destruction are achieved, making thus the source lifetime usually short. In the second case high voltage glow discharges in different geometries are used. In both cases the sources are of a rather complex construction, made of specific materials and high technology which makes them usually expensive.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide high efficiency, low price and long lifetime hollow anode ion-electron source.
Further object of the present invention is to provide a cold cathode hollow anode ion source with high purity ion beam.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a cold cathode very high efficiency hollow anode electron source.